A fairy tale romance
by Kami-no-sama
Summary: Kagome and her twin have been betrayed, and for the last time! They have gone away, and come back,powerful enought to take their traitos down! AU, and a xover with Yyh, SessKagHiei, and whats this? Kagome is not so innocent as she seems!
1. A shaken up life, and a new world

Kagome was sitting in her room brushing her hair getting ready for school while thinking deeply.A light knocking stopped her in her tracks for a secound. "Come in." She said as she was stirred from her thoughts, the door opened and there stood her mother, Midoriko. "Honey are you ready for school?" " I'll be out in a second." Came Kagome's soft and happy tone. "By the way have you seen your sister?" Kagome's sister and best friend was none other than Kikyou Higurashi. "Yeah, I think she's taking a shower." Kagome giggled, her sister was not a early morning riser, un-like her mother and little twin sister. "She's more and more like your father every day, she really is." Kagome's father was also not a morning person, his name was Naraku Senka, Kagome's mother had not changed her name on her wedding day.

Kagome had a little brother named Souta, and a half sister named Kagura. Kagome's mother, Kagome, and Kikyou all had one thing in commen, they were priestess's, Souta was a monk that powers had yet to be awakened, Kagura was a wind sorceress, and Naraku was a half demon. See what happens when a priestess and a demon mate is their childrens genes are randomly selected from each parent encluding the gene that made you human, or demon. Kagome, Kikyou, and Souta were all born holy and took after their mother, Kagura had been born from a previous marridge of Naraku's, and the two (Naraku and Midoriko.) Had one child together that was a demoness, Kanna.

Kagura had several cousins who were demons, but even in the present real mikos, houshis, and youkis were supposedly only myth. So Kagome and her whole family kept it a secret of who and what they were, not even their best friends new. Kagome was a gaurdin priestess like Kikyou, a trait they had inherited from their grandmother, but their mother was a warrior priestess(or miko. houshi means monk, and youki means demon.) Kagome dressed for school in her usual green and white outfit, Kikyou was in another school so her outfit was different, it was identical to Kagome's in how it looked except it was different colors, while Kagome's was green and white, Kikyou's was black and baby blue.(Were Kagome's outfit is green Kikyou's is blue, where Kagome's is white Kikyou's was black, and they both had red little kirchiefs.) Kagome and Kikyou walked out of the rooms they were seperately in, both fully dressed and smilling, Kagome and Kikyou were complete twins, they looked exactly alike and thought alike.

The only thing that would allow you to tell them apart was Kagome had light brown eyes that almost were gold, Kikyou had dark brown eyes that were almost black. They walked out and walked to school, Their schools were only a block apart, Kagome started walking to her school, after telling Kikyou that she loved her like a sister, hugging her, and telling her to be safe while Kikyou did the same.

Kagome walked into the school and saw her three best friends, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. She walked up to them and hi, they turned and said hi right back, but it seemed forced and cold. Kagome's eye brows knitted together. She walked off to say hello to another one of her friends Kouga, he too seemed distant, and stiff. She walked away heading to class wondering what was going on...

(At lunch, and to let you know, Kagome and Inuyasha used to date, but she and him broke up and he started to date Kikyou, and Kagome's totally fine with it.)

She sat down at her usual lunch table with all her friends, they gave her glares. "Okay, what is up with you guys?" "We've decided that you are no longer our friend." "WHAT!" "Yeah, your just a whinny useless wench that always complains, so just leave us alone." Kagome looked at the two people who had just said that, Inuyasha and Kouga. "Kagome, please try and understand. You have been a great friend, but we all feel that..." Miroku started, slowly saying every word like she was a pre-schooler.

"We feel that you are annoying and we are no longer your friends." said Sango harshly. By now the whole cafateria was watching, Kagome was shaking vilolently. Kagome stood and said "Fine, I understand that I'm not wanted." "You got that right." Said Inuyasha, Kagome had already turned around, but she turned to face him, and gave one hell of a right hook to the face, and with that she stormed out of the cafeteria. "What's eating her?" Asked Kouga dumbly.

(At Kikyou's school same time.)

Kikyou had just sat down at the table with her friends as well. "Well, well, well if it ain't the slut." Said one of Kikyou's friends. "And whats that supposed to mean Yura?"  
Asked Kikyou stunned by being called that by her best friend, Kikyou had never had sex in her life, but Yura could be considered a slut, and she was calling one of the few

people that were nice to her a slut? "Hey Kikyou, why don't you go dive off a cliff and leave us alone?" Said Ayame. Kikyou was just about to cry, then spoke another friend, her best friend at this school which gave her a small amount of hope that they would stand up for her, but that was soon dashed away. "Why don't you just go away a leave us alone you stupid little ho?" Asked her friend Shina, Kikyou couldn't understand it, Kikyou had been their for them when Yura was almost killed, when Ayame lost her parents, and when Shina was kicked out of her house.

(Back to Kagome.)

Kagome had run out of her school, and ran to Kikyou's school, hopping to see if Kikyou and her could go home, she ran up the stairs of the school, only to find that Kikyou was sitting on a bench, sobbing. "Kikyou?" Kagome asked, immediately drying her own tears. "Kagome, they betrayed me!" Kagome pulled her older twin into a hug, "My friends betrayed me too...I guess we don't need them, huh?" Kagome and Kikyou eventually went home and told their parents what happened. Naraku immediately wanted to skin the foolish mortals for acting like that to his daughters. Midoriko was thinking along the same lines, thinking of all the things she could do to those fools with her holy blade..."Mom, dad, please don't hurt them." Kagome and Kikyou said in unison. At hearing their Daughters pleases, they softend. "Kagome, Kikyou, you know you are holy, sacred even, priestess's, right?" Kagome and Kikyou looked at each other, then nodded to their parents, wondering where this conversation was going.

"Well...we can get you away from all of this, we can take you away to a place to where you won't hurt anymore..." Kagome and Kikyou almost jumped to hug their parents, but remained seated. "Where or what is this place?" Their parents sent each other looks again, they then sent their daughters looks. "Well, we could send you to the world of Faerie..." "The world of what?" "The world of Faerie...you would loose your humanity, and your priestess powers...but you would be incredibly strong, and this would no longer bother you..." Their father said lightly, as if he spoke louder that the sound would break his little girls. Kagome and Kikyou looked at each other and then looked at each other, then Kikyou spoke, "Do you mind if Kagome and I talk this over?" "Not at all." Said their mother.

Kagome and Kikyou started to talk to each other in whispers. "If we leave, we never have to see those traitors again, we can be free..." Kagome said. "Yes but...can we really survive without our friends?" Kikyou argued back. "Of course sister, we will have each other..." "Okay, but can we wait a few days?" Kagome nodded, they turned to their parents, they told them they would agree, and they would leave shortly, then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Kikyou answered. "Inuyasha...what?...break up...you son of a bitch! GOOD BYE LOSER!" Kagome, Naraku, and Midoriko watched as Kikyou began to cry, and attempt to kill the phone. Kagome went over and put a hand on her sisters shoulder. "It'll be okay, we didn't need that looser anyway..." Kagome said. "I change my mind, we leave now..." Kagome looked at her sister in surprise. "Are you sure?" "Yes, I can't take anymore heart arche..." Kagome looked at her parents. They nodded, and they made a few phone calls, during which Kagome and Kikyou hugged and said good bye to Kagura, Kanna, and Souta. And after thirty minutes wait, a knock came to the door. The door opened and reaveled three people. All of them were around four ft tall. Kagome and Kikyou assumed they were the faeries. Their parents and the faeries started talking in a odd, unknown language. They kept shooting glances at Kagome and Kikyou, making them nervous. Finally the weird conversation ended, and the faeries went over to the two twins. Two of them laid their hands on Kagome, and two of them laid their hands on Kikyou. They all started to glow, Kagome and Kikyou a deep violet, the faeries a odd white. Kagome started to shake, her whole body, bones and muscles started to shift and change, Kikyou was feeling the same thing as her twin, the reached and grabbed each others hand, and squeezed it, to reasure the other one, and themselves.

When it was finally over with, All those present in the room gasped at Kikyou and Kagome. They were no longer priestess's, they were no longer human.

Kikyou was now a water sprite, her ears had become pointer, and longer, her fingers grew longer but her finger nairls stayed the same. (They are not like much longer, just slightly noticeable.) her skin had taken on a nice pale hue, with a slight barely there blue tinge, her hair became straw streight, with lavender and aqua streaks, her outfit was what looked like a one piece blue bathing suit, she actually had blue butterfly wings, that started at her shoulders and ended at her waist, they were opaque, with blue sparkels, she wore a small silver hair band, her feet were bare. Her eyes were now a sea foam green, her arms and legs, now had little twisting and swirling blue tatto's with tears drops, and they on her skin, moveing like actual water!

Kagome on the other hand was now a fire spirit, her ears were longer and pointed too, her fingers had also become slightly longer but her nails were now fire engine red, her skin had become tan, her hair had become wavy and featherd with red and yellow streaks and some natural sparkle to it, her outfit was a red sleeve less tunis, with a red skirt that looked like it was seemingly made out of a flower that reached mid thigh, also a bright red, she wore knee high red boots, her eyes had become a light amber color, her wings were about a foot long, and started at the top of her shoulder blade and ended at the bottom of her shoulder blade (Though small, Kagome can still use them to fly.) they were bright red, that was semi transparent, she wore a gold tiarra with a ruby jem stone set in the middle, she had on two gold braclets, one on each arm.

She had red statto's that looked exactly like Kikyou's, except hers were a small flame instead of a tear drop, and they too moved along her arms and legs of their own free will, never stopping.

Naraku, Midoriko, Kagura, Souta, and Kanna could only gape at the twins. The other faeries looked pleased with their work. They turned to Midoriko and Naraku and spoke in that strange language again, only this time Kagome and Kikyou could understand them!

One of the faeries, a female with long brown hair, spoke "Aemae manra legota spinia, des le grate murea tempe intevaliea." (Translation- Our job is complete, your daughters are now ones of the faerie folk.)

Midoriko spoke this time. " Selia muria callinta, smualer tallaera tenya tenta yui mur bea justa, intallia terra termidia calchine?" ( Translation- Cellia can I ask you a favor, would it be okay if they stayed with you for a while, that wouldn't be to much to ask for please?"

The elves talked it over, then they looked over at Kikyou and and spoke to them, "Burtos intercelscious pardonous, karn murye seimpre aounter cloau tolienia karmanda

hellianos?" (Translation- We know you can understand us, is it your wish to come with us?)

Kagome spoke this time, the voice she spoke with sounded like there was two people humming, and some how forming words with the humming, her voice was very soothing, and warm also sounding like the crackle of a fire. "Telinia buchuna sillintos barbatos chilt mi sostas cillchia wista mi." ( I will only go if my sister comes with me.)

Kikyou, understanding her sister, spoke, but her voice also sounding like to people, sounded like a babbling brook, and flowing stream "Telinia buchuna barbatos termidia mi sostas." (I will go for my sister.)

Kagome and Kikyou left that night, and did not return for many years, twenty years past, and nither hide nor hair was seen of them, until...the fateful day...


	2. A romance with a demon

Kagome and Kikyou were flying high up in the skies of the world of Faerie, along with some of their new friends, Alyssa a water sprite with blonde hair, other than that she looked exactly like Kikyou, except she looked like she was decended from Europeans, her outfit was a long blue dress that reached her knee's, and her wings were slightly bigger, showing her status in her tribe.

Another friend was a wind phantom named Trey, he had spiky purple hair with magenta eyes, he appeared to be about thirteen, he was around 5' 7,(To let you all know, people who have been turned into faeries are still their original height.) he was not muscaly, but not fat, he was just normal, he had fair skin and wore long black pants, along with a long sleave black shirt, he wore black converse that he had summmoned from the human world, his wings were giant black moth wings that were rimmed with purple, he flew gracefully besides them with barely in trouble with his height, he too was of European decent, as ironic as it was, he and Alyssa had been twins when they had been mortals, but now did not look so much alike.

Another friend was Katie, a fire spirit, who looked alot like Kagome, except she had completely red hair that was semi curly, and green eyes, she had been an Irish peasent during the fifteenth century, Trey and Alyssa had been the children of an English noble family visiting some area's in Ireland, they had met Katie and oddly enough made fast friends, soon exploring the country side as much as they could, until one day they stumbled across a faerie fort, and a group of faeries doing a sacred ritual, to make sure that they never told they were so turned into that of the faerie world, loosing humanity forever.

Another friend was an earth gaurdian by the name of Parker, he had short gelled and spikey brown hair with soft green eyes,he had the wirred glasses and pale skin with a faint blush to it because of his magicaly induced blood,he was thin but writhe, his outfit consisted of long sleeve green tunic with a pair of brown trousers and a pair of brown shoes, his wings were green moth wings .

One of the few non faerie friends they had was Shika, a dog demoness with long wavy silver hair, and gold eyes, she was Inutashio's neice. (Inutashio is Inuyasha's father in my story, no one knows his real name.) she wore a purple belly dancer's outfit, and wore gold bracelts, no shoes, she had deep purple markings, and pointy ears. They all flew/glidded (Trey, his wings are big enough he dosn't have to fly unless it's a storm.)/running and jumping through the forest of silence on the borders of the mountains of the silver dawn, once they were out of the forest the spell for silence lifted off of them and they started to shake to get their wings free from the dust of magic.

Alyssa was the first to speak, "So how much farther?" "About thirty more minutes if we continue to fly this speed." "So, tell us again what your old home was like, please?" Asked Trey, he had been very curious about the human wolrd since he had left it over five hundred years ago. "Well you already know about sky scrapers, cars, cell phones, you know about cell phones right?" "Yeah, these cell-uh-u-lar phones let you talk to people far away, kinda of like a speaking crystal, right?" "Yeah but humans don't know about speaking crystals, they don't about anything magic anymore, and if they do its because they are different, so be wary." Trey, Katie, and Alyssa had all grown up during a time when faeries were known about, so it was hard for them to wrap their minds around the fact that some people might not still believe in on creatures that had once influenced their lives so much.

"They even wrote stories about us! HOW CAN THEY THINK THAT WE DON'T EXISIT!" Trey had once said, refering to the tale of Thumbleina, who Kagome had latter found out to have been a real faerie in the tweleve hundreds, and that she and the faeries all around them belonged to a village of a special faerie that the irish had dubed 'the little people.' the name had stuck, but Thumbleina and her prince were the two of the few faeries from that faerie village that were still alive, the rest had been eaten by cats.

Kagome had laughed herself to peice's, Kikyou had been on the floor laughing so hard she was crying. But back to what was happening right now, they were flying to the portal that would once again send them to the human world because today, in human world it was October 31, a time when the world's magic on both sides would grow more powerful and allow them to pass through the barriers of magic and into the human world, it had been exactly twenty years since they had left, and many assumed they were dead, their parents had faked their death, making it seem like a car crash had taken their lives, no one suspected they were alive, their parents visited them often, and one day, Kagome and Kikyou turned their whole family immortal so they wouldn't have to watch their family die.

Kagome and the other faeries talked amoung each other a little while longer, the landed in front of a portal. "So this is where the we can go to the human world?"

"Yes, this is where we can go and view what was once our lives." Kikyou said somewhat demourly, over the years betrayel had taken it's tole on her, she had become cold, distant, and almost suicidial. Kagome had become the opposite it would seem, once again, now the betrayel had left its mark on her, but in a different way, where she was once a soft spoken, innocent, and loving girl. Now...now she was sarcastic, still loving to those she loves, she was no longer little Ms.I-think-the-world-is-pure-good, she didn't believe everyone was good anymore, she new the touch of a man, each one acted to love her, they became her lover, but they never did seem to be enough, and what even she didn't know, was that she, Kagome Higurashi, was trying to feel a whole in her heart, she felt so alone sometimes that in comparission Kikyou seemed like a pixie on sugar high.

They jumped in, they started spinning, making everyone feel sick to their stomach. They fell out of a portal, which happened to be on the celling of a nursing home. They fell out and landed on a coffed table in some elderly persons apartment. They looked up and saw an elderly woman with an eye patch staring at them horrified. "Um, you didn't just see us fall through a portal in the celling, um...where tricker treater?" Said Trey sscratching his head. The woman was out of the bed faster than the eye could see, and giving them all hugs. "Um, what are you doing?" Asked Kagome, after the old woman had stopped hugging her, and started packing. "Oh, I'm packing! I am so grateful that you are taking me with you!" All the magical beings in the room froze. "Taking you with us? Hey I thi-" "The heavens have answered my prayers! I have lived in this abusive nursing home! Ever since my family just dumped me here I haven't had a single visiter in over ten years! Thank you for this, thank you!" The old woman said. Kagome was about to say they couldn't take her when Trey suddenely in a burst of rare kindness said. "Oh yes, we've come to save you, which one would you like to ride with?" He said. Kagome and Katie grabbed him by the arms, and drug him over to a corner, "Trey, what do you think your doing! We can't take her-" "Why not? Kagome how would if you felt if it had been your family that betrayed you, and all your friends were dead? And Katie, what if you were the one left behind all those years ago in Ireland, and your family just disappeared? How would you feel?" He asked.

They were about to lie and say they would have been fine until Trey spoke again with such conviction and force it made them listen. "And don't lie to me you two, how dare you? Kagome your worse than the friends that betrayed you, we are taking her whether you like it or not, so just shut the hell up you ungrateful brats. And I'll carry her if I have to, but god are you evil, not even caring? How dare you, you are spolied self centered brats that are worse those bratty bichtey faeries from the dark side!" He said, it was such a great insult that the two were now stunned, Trey was usually goofy, and sponkey, this was a new side of him. "I'm sorry, I guess." Katie said, smiling. Kagome just shot Trey a dirty look, one he returned full force, "Fine, she can come with us." She said, she sighed inwardly, she hadn't wanted to sound mean, but she didn't want to have to deal with someone else. She decided this some how might be a positive expireince for herself, and smiled, she was going to make sure Trey got a treat for standing up to her, especially since she was known to have a very litteral firey temper. So what if he might of had to good a heart, at least someone could be free.

The group set off, the old lady sitting on Trey's back, with her hat and cane, a red shawl wrapped around her shoulders. He was smiling, but it was slightly strained because she was slightly sitting on his wings, but it was comfortable for her so he didn't say anything. The womans name was Keade, he grandchildren that had put her in her awful nursing home, there was two but only one had done it, and the other had fought to keep her out. The one who had put her in was Inuyasha. Kagome growled, having new reason to respect this lady, and a new reason to beat the crap out of that baka boy. When asked where they were now going, Kagome said they were going to Kagura's house, she was now married. They landed and walked up to the front door. (This is out in the country side to let you know.) and knocked, they heard a faint femmine voice shout from within, "I'M COMMING, BE THERE IN A SEC!" The door was thrust open, reaviling a beautiful wind demoness. "KAGOME, KIKYOU!" Kagura screamed giving the two hugs, till the almost couldn't breath. She invited them all in, introductions were done, a demon friend of Kagura's showed up, his name was Youko Kurama, and he kept giving Kikyou flirty little looks. They decided to go to a very well known in the magical community night club, they went dressed as they were, when they got there, Rihanna's 'SOS' was playing, and Kagome started to dance wildly. (Keade is back at the house, she wanted to get some sleep.) Kagome was dancing when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close, she looked up to see gold eyes and silver hair. "Youko, why aren't you dancing with Kikyou?" "My name is not Youko, it is Sesshoumaru and you would do well to remeber that faerie." He growled lightly, grinding into her, "Oh, hey aren't you-" A voice broke through this nice little dance. "Kagome? I thought you were dead! AND WHY ARE YOU DANCING WITH MY BROTHER?" ( I'll give you three guess's, if you guessed Kouga, you are incredibaly stupid. If you guessed Hiei then gah, you are so lame, and if you guessed Inuyasha then I'm sorry I made you think or say his fiflthy name. Sorry to all Inuyasha fans, its just after all he put Kagome through I just want to hurt him, so I can do it this way!)

"First off, since when have you been a hanyou? Never mind, since when did they let dog crap into clubs?" Kagome asked staring at him, his date who happened to be a very skanky looking cat demon, and for some reason, Kikyou's traitors, all of them, and Kagome's were there. Giving her shocked/stunned looks. Kikyou suddenely appeared with Youko's hands on her waist. "Oh my, Kagome why is he here?" Asked Kikyou pointing at Inuyasha and saying he like it was poisen. "I just asked that myself." "WILL YOU QUIT TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE!" "No." They said simply. "Since when are you a faeries?" Asked Kouga, giving them both lustful looks, making Youko and Sesshoumaru growl with growing distaste for the foolish wolf. "Since we went away after being betrayed by you stupid a-- holes." Kikyou, shocking the crude out of Kagome, Youko, and Sesshoumaru and the traitos, Kikyou seemed/was such a calm person. "Yeah, its true, you got a problem with that?  
And how did you freaks get into a club for magics?" Asked Kagome, snuggling into Sesshoumaru's chest, making Inuyasha and Kouga growl. "We were all always magical, and how did you become faeries, I thought only magical people could become a faeries..." "Well you stupid baka, we were originaly gaurdian priestess's."

Kagome bit out. "WHAT?" all the traitors said, all of them had turned a nasty shock white. "The only reason we did that was because we thought you were normal and didn't -" "Save it Sango, We don't care anymore, you were stupid enought to ditch great friends, and now were going to be smart a ditch losers like you." And the walked off, not even notcing the eyes of two demons following them out of the club. "Do you think that was them?" "Yes." "Well, they certainly aren't bad looking..." "Stuff it fox."

"Oh you know you think their hot..." "Yeah, the fire might even be good evening fun...


End file.
